Gilderoy Lockhart
O Prof. Gilderoy Lockhart, O.M. (Terceira Classe), (26 de janeiro de 1964) foi um bruxo mestiço, um aluno da Corvinal na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e uma celebridade bruxa, autor de muitos livros sobre as criaturas das Trevas e de seus encontros com elas. Antes de ser empregado como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts em 1992 e 1993, ele recebeu muitos prêmios de prestígio, como a Ordem de Merlim, Terceira Classe; Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; e cinco vezes vencedor do Prêmio Sorriso Mais Atraente do Semanário das Bruxas. Seu sonho era comercializar sua própria linha de produtos cosméticos, e sua cor favorita era lilás. Ele nunca realmente fez nada do que diz ter feito em seus livros, mas usou seu considerável talento em Feitiços da Memória para forçar as pessoas que haviam realmente realizado estes feitos a esquecê-los. Ironicamente, Lockhart perdeu a memória em 29 de maio de 1993 devido a um feitiço lançado por si mesmo pela varinha quebrada de Rony Weasley e se tornou um paciente permanente no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Biografia Juventude Gilderoy Lockhart nasceu em 26 de janeiro de 1964,, filho de um trouxa e uma bruxa, e tinha duas irmãs mais velhas, ambas trouxas (ou abortos). A mãe de Lockhart o amou mais do que a suas irmãs, o que, com a revelação de que Gilderoy era um bruxo e com sua aceitação em Hogwarts, fez sua vaidade crescer muito. Ele e sua mãe esqueceram que Hogwarts era uma escola para todos os bruxos e bruxa da Grâ-Bretanha e Irlanda, e assim sua introdução à escola junto com todos os outros foi, a seu ver, extremamente decepcionante. Ele foi colocado na Corvinal em 1 de setembro de 1975, e quase foi colocado na Sonserina."Exclusivo: JK Rowling sobre Gilderoy Lockhart - audio", at The Guardian (A Celebration of Harry Potter) Ele esperava ser recebido com rumores e olhares, e pensava que já era um gênio com poderes mágicos incríveis; o fato de ele ser meramente comum o decepcionou. Ele não tinha habilidades extraordinárias, mas era mais esperto do que a maioria dos seus colegas, mas ele tinha o defeito de não tentar se fosse o melhor de todos. Sua vaidade era tão grande que ele valorizava o aprendizado mas não por causa de sua educação, mas por causa da atenção que recebia; ele esperava atenção e prêmios, e implorou ao diretor para dar início ao jornal da escola só para ter seu nome impresso. Quando essas tentativas não conseguiram dá-lo a atenção que queria, ele partiu para meios maiores e mais dramáticos de chamar atenção. Embora nunca tenha sido popular com os outros alunos, ele conseguiu alcançar certa notoriedade ao cavar seu nome no campo de Quadribol (o que lhe rendeu uma semana de detenção), lançando um uma imagem de seu próprio rosto no céu ao estilo da Marca Negra, e mandando para si mesmo oitocentos cartões no Dia dos Namorados, fazendo com que o café da manhã seja cancelado devido à quantidade de titica e penas que caíram na comida. Carreira literária Após sua graduação em Hogwarts em 1982 (o que provocou um certo ar de alívio na escola inteira), Lockhart se tornou um autor de sucesso, viajando para partes exóticas do mundo e, tendo dominado o Feitiço da Memória pouco depois de se formar, fez com que bruxos e bruxas famosos revelassem seus maiores feitos a ele e logo depois apagar suas memórias. Ele então voltava para a Grã-Bretanha, cada vez com um novo livro; vítimas conhecidas de seus logros incluem um mago armênio e uma bruxa com um queixo peludo. Seus livros se tornaram muito populares, e ele reservou uma pena especial de pavão para dar autógrafos. Ele também recebeu muitos prêmios por seus supostos grandes atos, e foi convidado a se juntar à Liga de Defesa Contra as Forças das Trevas como membro honorário, e por todo esse tempo conseguiu esconder sua fraude. De acordo com Lockhart, ele acreditava que quanto mais exposição tivesse na imprensa, mais sua carreira progrediria. Na época em que escrevia seu segundo sucesso, Excursões com Vampiros, ele ficou exposto demais, algo que diminiu sua popularidade. Ele então desapareceu misteriosamente por três semanas, e deixou vazar ao Profeta Diário que havia sido capturado por trasgos em Stockton-on-Tees. A história aumentou sua popularidade outra vez. - versão XBOX De acordo com Lockhart, deve-se ter moderação com as aparições públicas. Alvo Dumbledore, o Diretor durante a época de Lockhart, conhecia dois dos bruxos cujas memórias Lockhart havia apagado, e tinha uma ideia aguçada e correta do que estava acontecendo. Ele acreditava que trazer Lockhart a uma atmosfera escolar normal revelaria sua fraudulência e, como havia uma vaga em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em junho de 1992, encontrou o autor e, ligeiramente insinuando que ensinar Harry Potter, que estaria em seu segundo ano na época, aumentaria a popularidade de Lockhart além do que qualquer coisa, convenceu Lockhart a voltar para Hogwarts (algo que Lockhart não estava tão disposto a fazer, já que muitos de seus professores ainda ensinavam lá e poderiam se lembrar de como realmente era). Lockhart se tornou então o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e vários de seus próprios livros foram selecionados para o curso daquele ano, resultado em uma lista de livros incomumente cara. Em agosto de 1992, Lockhart foi à Floreios e Borrões para anunciar sua nova ocupação; foi lá que ele encontrou Harry Potter pela primeira vez. Ele ficou muito animado e trouxe Harry à frente, tirando quantas fotos fosse possível com o garoto famoso e então o presenteando com todos seus livros em uma tentativa de conquistar o afeto de Harry. Envergonhado, Harry deu os livros a Gina Weasley, já que podia pagar seus próprios livros e porquê não havia gostado muito de seu pequeno encontro com Lockhart. Carreira em Hogwarts Primeiras aulas Sendo o único candidato ao cargo azarado, Gilderoy Lockhart se tornou o Professor de DCAT em Hogwarts em 1992. Sua sala de aula e sua sala particular em Hogwarts era decorada com fotografias e retratos de si mesmo (até mesmo um em que ele pinta outro retrato de si mesmo) que se moviam e sorriam. Ele também decorou sua sala com cópias de suas publicações. Em sua primeira aula, ele deu aos alunos de segundo ano uma "prova surpresa" que não tinha nada a ver com defesa, mas que se tratava de sua autobiografia, O Meu Eu Mágico e de partes de seus livros que se tratavam deles, como sua cor favorita e seu presente de aniversário ideal; ele só queria saber o quanto a classe havia lido seus livros. Apesar de chamar o teste de "pequeno", ele era composto por três páginas com cinquenta e quatro questões e apenas Hermione acertou-as todas. Em outra aula ele abriu uma gaiola cheia de Diabretes da Cornualha na sala, causando um pandemônio, e então irresponsavelmente instruiu Harry, Rony, e Hermione a limpar a bagunça enquanto voltava a seu seu escritório. Ele era o menos popular entre os seus colegas professores e constantemente os dava conselhos desnecessários sobre suas especialidades. Harry e seus amigos também o achavam irritante e não o levavam a sério como um professor. Até Rúbeo Hagrid, o guarda-caça, que geralmente não gostava de criticar professores, mostrou desprezo público a Lockhart. Muitos alunos, como Rony Weasley, também achavam Lockhart irritante e incompetente, e o respeitavam muito pouco quando não estavam perto. Contudo, o charme Lockhart conquistava muitas meninas, como Hermione Granger e Susana Bones. Após o desastre com os diabretes, Lockhart não trouxe mais nenhuma criatura viva à sala, mas passou a ler seus livros e a reviver vários de seus acontecimentos, ocasionalmente fazendo Harry ajudá-lo. Harry só concordava com isso para poder conseguir permissão de Lockhart para um livro na Seção Reservada da biblioteca, que Lockhart assinou sem nem mesmo ver qual livro eles queriam. Devido à incompetência geral de Lockhart, a classe não aprendeu nada sobre defesa de verdade, e Rony disse que só aprendeu a não soltar diabretes, e que deixaria de estudar a matéria se pudesse. Irritando Harry Potter Pela maior parte do ano, Lockhart ficou cercando Harry, tentando usá-lo para aumentar a própria fama, o queu acabou envergonhando e irritando Harry. Lockhart fez parecer como se Harry estivesse tentando usar sua fama por ter derrotado Lord Voldemort para se tornar uma celebridade bruxa, que a viagem no Ford Anglia voador havia sido feita para chamar a atenção, e que ele gostava de ficar perto de Lockhart e ignorou muitas das tentativas de Harry contradizê-lo sobre essas hipóteses ridículas. Lockhart pessoalmente pediu para que Harry o ajudasse a responder às cartas dos fãs na detenção, enquanto bombardeava Harry com conselhos sobre fama, e pensava que Harry acharia isso um gesto caridoso. De fato, Harry praticamente implorou à Professora McGonagall para ajudar na detenção de Rony em ajudar Argo Filch a limpar a Sala de Trófeus, mas ela recusou o pedido. Harry então sofreu várias horas de puro tédio, endereçando envelopes. Quando Harry ouviu vozes misteriosas durante esta detenção, Lockhart pensou que Harry estava apenas cansado. Após o desastroso episódio no qual ele soltou diabretes na sala de aula, Lockhart passou a fazer encenações de seus livros e a escolher Harry para participar, o que aumentou ainda mais o ressentimento de Harry. Após uma partida de Quadribol entre a Sonserina e a Grifinória, na qual o apanhador da Grifinória, Harry Potter, teve o braço quebrado pelo balaço errante, Lockhart se ofereceu para ajudar a curar seu braço, ignorandoa recusa de Harry, mas acabou removendo todos os ossos no braço de Harry. Lockhart fundou um clube de duelos para os alunos. Ele tentou desarmar Severo Snape na primeira reunião, e descobriu que aquela não era uma boa ideia (Lockhart disse ter deixado Snape ganhar, em espírito esportivo). Ele também atiçou uma cobra conjurada por Draco Malfoy ao lançá-la no ar em vez de a fazer desaparecer, fazendo com que a cobra se virasse para Justino Finch-Fletchley. Lockhart também foi indiretamente responsável por revelar a habilidade de Harry de falar com as cobras. Quando Hermione Granger ficou internada na ala hospitalar por uma Poção Polissuco desastrosa, Lockhart a mandou um cartão de melhoras, com uma introdução desnecessariamente longa na assinatura. Hermione dormiu com a mensagem debaixo do travesseiro. Dia dos Namorados e Câmara Secreta ]] Durante o Dia dos Namorados, Lockhart, usando vestes rosa, completamente redecorou o Salão Principal com flores cor-de-rosa e chuvas de confete em formato de coração para levantar a moral e animar os alunos no meio da tensão da Câmara Secreta. Lockhart recebeu pelo menos quarenta e seis cartões, um de Hermione Granger. Lockhart até mesmo fez anões usarem asas douradas e carregarem harpas para entregar cartões do dia dos namorados pela escola, o que eles fizeram (mesmo que à força), deixando Harry com muita vergonha quando ele foi forçado a ouvir um de Gina Weasley após ser derrubado. Quando a Câmara Secreta foi aberta, Lockhart disse saber onde ela ficava e qual era o monstro de Slytherin o tempo todo. Ele até disse ter sabido que Rúbeo Hagrid era culpado o tempo todo quando o Ministro da Magia prendeu o guarda-caça. Enquanto os outro professores ficaram sérios e tensos com os ataques, Lockhart foi o único que permaneceu relaxado e despreocupado com as medidas de segurança. Chegou até mesmo a chegar em uma das pichações sangrentas e perguntar em uma voz animada, "Desculpe o atraso, o que eu perdi?" com eles.]] Em 29 de maio de 1993, quando Gina Weasley foi levada para a Câmara Secreta, os outros professores disseram a Lockhart para descer à Câmara e lidar com o monstro, em resposta à sua arrogância. Em vez de tentar salvar Gina, Lockhart tentou fugir da escola, mas foi pego por Harry Potter e Rony Weasley quando eles entraram em sua sala para lhe dizer o que sabiam sobre a Câmara, e ele acidentalmente revelou a farsa que vivia. Harry e Rony forçaram Lockhart a descer à Câmara com eles. Lá, Lockhart tomou a varinha quebrada de Rony e tentou lançar um Feitiço da Memória em Harry e Rony, planejando levar um pouco de pele de basilisco para o castelo e dizer a todos que havia chegado muito tarde e que os dois haviam enlouquecido ao verem o corpo multilado de Gina. O feitiço saiu pela culatra e o feitiço acertou Lockhart, apagando sua memória completamente e tornando-o um paciente permanente no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Sua saída da escola foi recebida muito bem por vários alunos e professores. Incapacitação permanente thumb|right|250px|Gilderoy Lockhart no [[Hospital St Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos.]] Neste Natal, 1995, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley viram Lockhart no St Mungus na Ala Janus Thickey. Ele havia recuperado a memória ao ponto de poder escrever em cursiva, e ainda gostava de dar autógrafos. Rony se sentiu meio culpado, já que sua varinha quebrada havia sido responsável por estragar as memórias de Lockhart, mas Harry teve menos simpatia, já que havia sido a tentativa de Lockhart de apagar as memórias deles que resultou no acidente. Harry observou que no final das contas Lockhart não havia mudado muito. A curandeira que cuidava de Lockhart, Miriam Strout, disse que ele nunca recebia visitas, sugerindo que sua família estava morta ou que não se importava com ele. Contudo, Lockhart ainda recebia cartas dos fãs, incluindo cartas semanais de Gladys Gudgeon, embora ele não saiba por quê. Ele também manteve sua pena de pavão, embora ela já esteja meio acabada, e a usava para dar os autógrafos. Embora ele tenha mantido algumas de suas lembranças, Lockhart nunca se recuperou completamente.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2007/0730-bloomsbury-chat.html Descrição física thumb|left|Lockhart em 1992 Gilderoy Lockhart era um bruxo bonito e vaidoso tinha cabelos loiros ondulados e dentes particularmente retos e brancos. Ele era conhecido por usar vestes exuberantes e multi-coloridas. Contudo, durante seus momentos de covardia, a beleza Lockhart se perdia, e ele parecia fraco e confuso em sua inabilidade. Personalidade thumb|170px|A vaidade de Lockhart. As principais características de Gilderoy Lockhart eram sua vaidade, narcisismo e auto-obsessão exagerados. Ele se promovia com vontade e dizia ter muitos feitos -- e era na verdade uma fraude, roubando o crédito de outros bruxos e bruxas. Ele também dava sugestões, ora nas profissões dos seus colegas ou em tempos perigosos, para poder parecer mais importante e poderoso do que realmente era. Como Stan Shunpike, Gilderoy tende a inventar conceitos para impressionar seus admiradores. Suas tentativas de parecer mais importante também o fez tentar feitiços sem os entender completamente (como quando fez os ossos de Harry desaparecer em vez de os emendar, e quando lançou uma cobra no ar em vez de a fazer desaparecer). Também se especula se ele inventou alguns encantamentos e nomes para feitiços que não realmente existem, como Peskipiksi Pesternomi, a Tortura Transmogrifiana, e o Feitiço Homorphus. Lockhart tinha muito orgulho de seus livros, e sempre os referenciava quando dava conselhos baseados em sua tal experiência. A auto-confiança exagerada de Lockhart e suas sugestões insensíveis incomodava a maioria das pessoas que encontrava que não eram seus fãs. Seu comportamento pouco professional não o deixava nas graças de seus colegas de Hogwarts, assim como muitos de seus alunos. Lockhart era considerado uma piada em Hogwarts, e quando ele deixou a escola devido à perda da memória, a maioria ficou feliz em vê-lo ir. Ele também parecia não ter noção das reações que provocava das outras pessoas, ou as mal compreendia completamente. Quando Rony ficou enojado com sua exuberante pena de pavão, Lockhart pensou que Rony a estava admirando. Ele ignorou as muitas tentativas de Harry de contradizer a impressão que ele tinha de Harry gostar de sua companhia e atenção, assim como os pedidos de Harry para que ele deixasse seu braço quebrado em paz, e nunca percebeu os olhares de ódio que recebia do resto do corpo letivo por ignorância. Ele disse que Hogwarts estaria segura do monstro de Slytherin após a prisão de Hagrid, e que toda a segurança extra não era mais necessária, e embora provado errado quase imediatamente, Lockhart teimosamente se recusou a retirar as afirmações anteriores, e continuou a reclamar de como toda a segurança extra o cansava. Quando em face ao perigo real, Gilderoy mostrava sua verdadeira covardia. Ele tentou fugir de Hogwarts quando os outros professores o pressionaram a entrar na Câmara Secreta após a abdução de Gina Weasley, e disse que seus livros podem ser enganosos. Mesmo após localizarem a entrada da Câmara, ele estava disposto a deixar Gina morrer, tentando modificar as memórias de Harry e Rony para se proteger. Embora Lockhart tivesse começado como um aluno esperto e habilidoso, tendo sido colocado na Corvinal, ele nunca se esforçou em nada a menos que fosse o melhor, tendo sido mimado pela mãe e por sua própria vaidade. Mesmo na infância, ele já esperava que os alunos e professores o cumprimentassem com admiração, como havia se iludido a pensar que era um gênio sobre todos os outros -- e ficou muito decepcionado quando não recebeu o tratamento especial que pensava merecer. Ele não estudou para aprender, mas pela atenção e pelos prêmios, e passou boa parte do tempo planejando maneiras de ficar famoso, que o deram certa notoriedade. Isto fez seus talentos serem desperdiçados, já que o único feitiço em que se concentrou foi o Feitiço da Memória. Suas habilidades eventualmente se deterioraram permanentemente. Apesar de sua falta de ineficácia na maioria das outras áreas de magia devido a negligência e mau uso, Lockhart era habilidoso com o Feitiço da Memória, sendo esse o feitiço em que se focou por toda a vida, e era esperto o bastante para convencer outros bruxos a revelar o que fizeram antes de apagar suas lembranças e roubar o crédito para si. Ele também era, aparentemente, um escritor habilidoso, tendo publicado muitos livros compostos pelas aventuras dos outros. Contudo, devido à sua inclinação a mentir, não se pode dizer se Lockhart realmente escreveu os livros. Habilidades e poderes Embora Gilderoy Lockhart tenha sido muito habilidoso em sua juventude, anos de mau uso e abandono diminuíram e enferrujaram sua habilidade em magia permanentemente. * Feitiços: Lockhart dedicou a maior parte da sua vida a aprender e aperfeiçoar o Feitiço da Memória, até que pôde lançá-lo perfeitamente. Ele também podia lançar encantamentos simples. * Poções: Lockhart podia criar poções comuns, criando até mesmo uma linha de xampu, embora ela tenha sido muito cara e perigosa para o mercado aberto. Ele dizia ter preparado a Poção Restauradora de Mandrágoras tantas vezes que podia prepará-la enquanto dormia (embora esta tenha sido outra mentira). Posses , uma varinha de cerejeira cara.]] * Varinha: A varinha de Lockhart era feita de cerejeira e fibra de coração de dragão. De acordo com ele, ela era muito cara. Ele a perdeu quando Harry Potter a desarmou e Rony Weasley jogou a varinha pela janela. * Bagagens: Lockhart possuía muita bagagem, onde guardava seus pertences, acumulados em anos de fama fraudulenta. Entre eles suas muitas vestes de várias cores e retratos e fotografias de si mesmo. Ele tropeçou em um de seus malões quando Harry o desarmou. * Pena de pavão: Lockhart possuía uma pena de escrever retirada de um pavão. Ele a guardava para ocasiões especiais, como assinar autógrafos, e tinha muito orgulho dela. Ele não compreendeu o nojo que Rony sentiu da pena, e o interpretou como admiração. Após a perda de memória, Gilderoy continuou a usar a pena para assinar autógrafos, mas ela ficou usada desde então. Trabalhos publicados por Gilderoy Lockhart]]Lockhart era um escritor realizado, tendo escrito pelo menos doze livros. Embora nove destes supostamente cobriam a defesa contra as artes das Trevas, eles eram apenas lembranças falsas de suas aventuras e descrições de sua personalidade, de certa maneira extensões de sua autobiografia. Todos estes foram publicados antes de sua carreira como professor de Hogwarts. Devido à imensa popularidade, os livros eram muito caros; ele deu sua coleção inteira como um golpe de publicidade, o que Harry doou a Gina Weasley. Lockhart fez com que sete destes livros fosssem necessários no seu curso de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, embora esta tenha sido mais uma desculpa para vender seus trabalhos aos estudantes, já que nenhum deles são educacionais. Ele deu um "pequeno teste" durante sua primeira aula para testar o quanto os alunos aprenderam de seus livros até então, mas a maioria dos alunos tiveram pouco interesse e foram mal na prova. Após a aula ter acabado em desastre, Lockhart simplesmente leu destes livros em voz alta e às vezes representou as cenas de foirma teatral. * Como Dominar um Espírito Agourento * Como se Divertir com Vampiros * Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests * Férias com Bruxas Malvadas * O Meu Eu Mágico (autobiografia) * Viagens com Trasgos * Excursões com Vampiros * Passeios com Lobisomens * Quem Sou Eu? * Um Ano com o Ieti Relacionamentos Família Gilderoy nasceu na família Lockhart, filho de um pai trouxa, uma mãe bruxa, e irmão mais novo de duas garotas, ambas trouxas. Sua mãe o amou mais do que a suas filhas, e isso, combinado com a magia possuída por aGilderoy e sua aceitação em Hogwarts, fez sua vaidade crescer feito mato. Mãe e filho estavam animados demais para lembrar que Hogwarts aceita todos os alunos nascidos na Grã-Bretanha ou Irlanda, e ela estava tão iludida quanto o filho ao pensar que ele era mais especial do que todas as crianças de sua idade. Devido ao amor e mimo exagerados da Sra. Lockhart, Gilderoy ficou mimado e iludido, o que teve um impacto muito negativo em seu futuro. Quando Gilderoy foi internado no St. Mungus devido à amnésia, nenhum de seus familiares foram o visitar, considerando que seu pai e irmãs são trouxas e aparentemente não podem entrar. Não se sabe por que sua mãe não o visitou. Fãs A maior parte dos fãs de Lockhart's eram composta de donas de casa de meia idade, como Molly Weasley, e garotas em idade escolar, como Hermione Granger e Susana Bones. Elas ficavam encantadas com sua beleza e personalidade. As maiores fãs de Lockhart, como Gladys Gudgeon e Verônica Smethley, mandavam cartas de admiração regularmente. Quando Lockhart foi exposto como uma fraude e perdeu a memória permanentemente, a maioria dos fãs perdeu o interesse nele, embora Gladys tenha continuado a mandar cartas. Residentes de Hogwarts Durante o tempo em que estudou como um Corvinal na escola, Lockhart já era impopular com os residentes da escola, devido a sua ilusão de importância e vaidade irritante. Ele esperava que todos falassem e olhassem para ele, e ficou muito decepcionado quando isso não aconteceu. Suas tentativas de chamar mais atenção para si não ajudaram, e só piorou as coisas quando implorou ao então diretor Alvo Dumbledore para dar início a um jornal escolar com o único propósito de ver seu nome estampado, desenhou seu nome no campo de Quadribol -- o que lhe rendeu uma semana de detenção), lançou um holograma com seu rosto no céu ao estilo da Marca Negra, e mandou a si mesmo oitocentos cartões de Dia dos Namorados, fazendo com que o café-da-manhã seja cancelado devido à quantidade de titica e penas que havia caído no mingau. A mania de se gabar dos próprios talentos e a recusa de levar seus estudos a sério lhe deu uma má reputação com os professore. A graduação de Lockhart foi recebida com um certo alívio por toda a escola. Quando Lockhart apagou a memória de dois bruxos, Dumbledore eventualmente descobriu e decidiu encontrá-lo e fazê-lo pagar pelos seus crimes. Dumbledore ofereceu um cargo a Lockhart como o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, pois acreditava que a escola seria o melhor lugar para expor a fraude que era. Lockhart estava relutante no início, já que sabia que seus antigos professores sabiam muito bem de sua incompetência, mas foi instantaneamente convencido quando Dumbledore mencionou Harry Potter, cuja fama, acreditava Lockhart, aumentaria a sua própria. Não se sabe se os outros professores sabiam do plano de Dumbledore contra Lockhart, mas de acordo com Hagrid, a principal razão para Lockhart ter ganhado o cargo era o fato de ele ter sido o único candidato para o posto enfeitiçado. Durante seu ano na escola, Lockhart tornou a matéria em uma completa bagunça devido a sua incompetência. Ele também irritava a maioria dos outros professores (alguns dos quais ainda se lembravam do tempo que passou na escola) ao fingir que era superior a eles em cada um de seus campos, enquanto provava o contrário com suas exibições consistentemente terríveis. Deste modo, seus colegas o achavam extremamente irritante e não o levavam a sério como um professor. A natureza insensível de Lockhart envergonhou Snape e Flitwick no Dia dos Namorados, quando ele comentou sobre Poções do Amor e Feitiços de Fascinação a respeito deles, respectivamente, e enojou o resto ao decorar exageradamente o Salão Principal, e mandando anões pela escola para entregar cartões do Dia dos Namorados, interrompendo aulas em progresso. No fim do ano, os outros professores estavam felizes ao vê-lo ir, assim como os alunos e outros residentes da escola. Até mesmo Rúbeo Hagrid, que normalmente nunca criticaria um professor, expressou publicamente seu desgosto por Lockhart. Lockhart, por outro lado, parecia não ver o desprezo que os outros professores tinham por ele, e continuou a irritar todos eles. Quando Hagrid foi mandado a Azkaban pela impulsividade de Cornélio Fudge, Lockhart acreditou firmemente que Hagrid era o culpado de abrir a Câmara Secreta, apesar de eventos futuros e a contínua tensão na escola provassem o contrário. Este pode ter sido causado pelo fato de Hagrid ter dito nunca ter lido seus livros. Gilderoy era desprezado em particular pelo Prof. Snape por não só ganhar o cargo que tanto queria, mas também por suas tentativas constantes e presunçosas de aconselhar Snape com sugestões irracionais; Snape dava a impressão de estar pronto para matar Lockhart no Clube de Duelos, de acordo com Harry (e até mesmo Lockhart percebeu isso quando viu a expressão de Snape). Quando Gina Weasley foi levada para a Câmara Secreta, Snape imediatamente mandou Lockhart lidar com o monstro. Os outros professores concordaram unanimamente, na esperança de espantar Lockhart, considerando que ele havia chegado no lugar sem ter noção do que acontecia enquanto os outros professores lamentavam o provável destino de Gina. Eles usaram as supostas alegações de Lockhart e as usaram contra ele, ignorando suas tentativas de convencê-los do contrário com desculpas esfarrapadas. Embora impopular quando aluno, Lockhart, como professor, dividia as opiniões dos alunos de Hogwarts: a metade dos alunos o admirava por ser uma celebridade, enquanto a outra metade o ressentia por ser irritante e falso. No entanto, no fim do ano, quando a fraude foi revelada e Gilderoy deixou a escola, a grande maioria dos alunos ficou feliz em vê-lo deixar a escola. A parte dos alunos que inicialmente o admiravam era composta em sua grande maioria por garotas como Hermione e Susana, por conta de sua beleza, e por aqueles que realmente acreditava em seus livros, como Justino Finch-Fletchley e Colin Creevey. Eles continuavam a não saber da verdade sobre Lockhart, mesmo enquanto ele a revelava, de pouco a pouco, a cada minuto que passava na escola. Quando ele foi finalmente exposto pela fraude que era, eles pararam de o admirar. Como a maioria dos funcionários, a outra metade dos alunos achavam Lockhart simplesmente desagradável. Sua ineficiência como professor os atrapalhou no processo educativo. Draco Malfoy, enquanto não mostrava simpatia ou antipatia por Lockhart, tirava sarro de Harry por receber tanta atenção do professor. Harry Potter thumb|145px|Harry Potter Harry Potter não gostava de Lockhart por atrair atenção a ele, até mesmo no momento em que se conheceram, na sessão de autógrafos em que Lockhart se aproveitou da fama de Harry como um golpe de publicidade; a única razão por Lockhart voltar a Hogwarts para ensinar foi sob a presunção e que se tornar próximo de Harry ajudaria com sua popularidade. Lockhart só enfureceu Harry mais ainda ao causar mais dano em vez de ajudar quando removeu todos os ossos do braço de Harry em vez de emendá-los quando eles foram quebrados pelo balaço de Dobby, fazendo com que ele use Esquelece. Sua primeira aula foi o suficiente para fazer Harry perceber que Lockhart era incompetente, ele passaria a maior parte do seu ano letivo evitando Lockhart o melhor que pudia, e praticamente implorou à Profa. McGonagall para deixá-lo cumprir outra detenção quando foi selecionado para ajudar Lockhart a responder às cartas dos fãs, o que Lockhart pensou ser bom, ao contrário de Harry. Lockhart costumava a puxar Harry para a frente da sala de aula para reinterpretar algumas das partes mais dramáticas de seus livros de uma forma teatral, como parte da "aula", o que Harry teria recusado se não tivesse uma boa razão na época. Lockhart até mesmo ofereceu algumas aulas particulares de Quadribol a Harry, as quais ele recusou. Harry usava a ignorância de Lockhart a seu favor, pedindo que ele assine a permissão para um livro da biblioteca na Seção Restrita que nenhum dos outros professores concediriam com tanta facilidade, e então fazer com que Lockhart voltasse à aula prematuramente para que Harry e Rony possam escapar de todas as medidas de segurança adotadas. Nenhum dos dois amigos hesitaram em atacar Lockhart e em forçá-lo a entrar na Câmara Secreta, e até o fizeram ir na frente, por cautela. Harry não teve muita simpatia quando Lockhart perdeu suas lembranças, já que havia sido por sua culpa por tentado apagar a memória de Harry e Rony em primeiro lugar. Rony Weasley ]]Rony Weasley, que já não gostava de Lockhart desde a seção de autógrafos na Floreios e Borrões, via o professor por quem realmente era durante a primeira aula, quando Gilderoy deu um teste completamente irrelevante à matéria, e então soltou um grupo de diabretes da Cornualha descontrolados na aula. O desprezo de Rony aumentou ao decorrer do ano, quando a contínua ineficiência de Lockhart o irritou inúmeras vezes, fazendo até mesmo com que ele quisesse deixar a matéria por causa dele, sentindo-se enojado (assim como boa parte da escola) com as decorações exageradas de Lockhart no Dia dos Namorados, e pela pena de pavão exagerada de Lockhart (o que Lockhart interpretou como admiração) -- o desgosto de Rony chegou a um nível crítico quando Lockhart tentou fugir e deixar a irmã de Rony morrer na Câmara Secreta; quando eles finalmente descobriram onde a Câmara ficava, e que Lockhart sem querer admitiu que era uma fraude, Rony mandou Lockhart ir primeiro na Câmara como teste. No entanto, três anos depois, Rony sentiu um pouco de culpa por Lockhart ter perdido as lembranças devido a ele ter feito o Feitiço da Memória com a varinha avariada de Rony. Hermione Granger Ao contrário de Rony e Harry, Hermione Granger era uma grande fã de Lockhart, e ficava animada ao encontrá-lo na Floreios e Borrões, pelo fato de ele ter escrito quase todos os livros na lista. Quando Lockhart ensinou em Hogwarts, Hermione desconsiderou seus erros, quando normalmente ela ficava impaciente quando alguém lançava qualquer feitiço errado, como quando em uma das primeiras aula de Lockhart, ela insistiu que Lockhart só quis lhes dar experiência prática ao trazer diabretes à sala, e se recusou a ver que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela também não dava importância à incompetência do professor, como quando ele fez os ossos do braço de Harry desaparecer, e falava de "todas as coisas incríveis que ele fez." Rony Weasley também percebeu que ela havia sublinhado com coraçõezinhos as aulas de Lockhart em seu horário. Presume-se que ela ficou chocada ao saber da verdade sobre. Também era possível que ela só gostava dele por sua boa aparência. Hermione dizia que admirava todas as coisas que Lockhart havia feito, mas mostrou sinais de que só o admirava pela boa aparência. Quando ela disse, após o segundo ano, que não gostava de alguém só porque era bonito, Rony tossiu a palavra "Lockhart". Miriam Strout Quando Gilderoy foi internado no St. Mungus devido à perda de memória, a curandeira responsável por sua ala, Miriam Strout, cuidou dele. Ela o tratava como uma criança, tratando-o com um tom afeiçoado e trazendo-o de volta ao quarto quando ele saía. Ela também tinha pena dele pelo fato de ninguém vir visitá-lo. Etimologia Gilderoy foi um nome que J. K. Rowling encontrou no Brewer's Dictionary of Phrase and Fable. De acordo com o dicionário, o nome pertence a dois salteadores de estrada, ambos aparentemente muito bonitos.Entrevista da BBC Radio 4 com J. K. Rowling, 2005 (excerto aqui no Pottermore) Gilderoy é um nome irlandês e escocês que vem de Gilroy, ''que significa "filho do servo de cabelos vermelhos", ou "filho do servo do rei." J. K. Rowling encontrou o nome Lockhart em um memorial de guerra em uma igreja em Edimburgo.Webchat ao vivo do Harry Potter Reading Club, 11 de outubro de 2012 (fonte aqui) Bastidores * Lockhart é interpretado pelo ator irlandês Kenneth Branagh em ; iria interpretar o professor, mas devido a problemas com programação ele foi substituído. Por coincidência, um dos nomes do meio de Grant é ''Mungo. * J. K. Rowling disse que Gilderoy Lockhart é o único personagem na série que foi baseado em uma pessoa real, e disse também que havia "exagerado um pouco" a personalidade. No entanto, ela se recusou a dizer quem essa pessoa é. Além disso, ela disse que basear o personagem neste homem "compensou por ter de aguentá-lo por dois anos inteiros."Accio Quote - J.K. Rowling no Festival do Livro de Edimburgo * Circulou um boato de que o personagem de Gilderoy Lockhart foi baseado no ex-marido de J. K. Rowling -- o que foi firmemente negado pela autora em seu website. Ela disse que o rumor era "tóxico", "pernicioso," e "prejudicial". * O Lockhart das telas parece muito mais agradável e cômico do que o Lockhart dos livros, disposto até mesmo a inocentar Harry das acusações de Snape de que Harry estava involvido na petrificação de Madame Nora', e informando-o que Harry estava cumprindo sua detenção com ele. Essa impressão pode ter nascido do fato de a maioria das aulas inúteis e o tratamento irritante de Lockhart ter sido cortado do filme, apesar de sua fraudulência e disposição a deixar Gina morrer na Câmara tenham sido preservadas. * Lockhart estava escrito em uma versão inicial do roteiro de , assim como no livro, mas ficou de fora na versão final. Se tivesse ficado, esta seria a primeira vez que Kenneth Branagh e sua ex-mulher Emma Thompson estariam no mesmo filme desde o divórcio em 1995. * Em , após perder a memória, Lockhart começa a fazer chá. Ele também é o único professor a ser referido pelo primeiro nome. Insinua-se muitas vezes que seu cabelo é uma peruca. * Ele também é o único professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que não é de nenhuma forma conectado a Lord Voldemort (Quirrell tinha Voldemort na nuca, o antigo amigo de Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew, era o espião de Voldemort, Dolores Umbridge trabalhou para o Ministério da Magia após Voldemort assumi-lo, Moody era um Comensal da Morte disfarçado, e o Moody verdadeiro foi assassinado por Voldemort e Snape havia sido um Comensal de Voldemort e um espião duplo entre eles). Lockhart não era ligado a Voldemort, porque Gina abriu a Câmara Secreta, e ele nunca viu o Diário de Tom Riddle. ** No entanto, Lockhart, assim como Voldemort, quer ser especial, e ficou irritado ao saber que não era único. * Observando suas roupas exuberantes, não é difícil imaginar Lockhart como um especialista em moda e um leitor regular de revistas de moda (e muitos fãs acharam ele estiloso no filme). Além disso, ele recebeu o Prêmio de Bruxo Mais Bem Vestido da Grã-Bretanha pouco antes de 1992. Considerando que sua ambição "secreta" era comercializar sua própria linha de poções capilares, ele também pode ter sido um especialista em cuidado capilar. * Uma das supostas ambições de Lockhart era alcançar a "harmonia entre os povos mágicos e não-mágicos," ele pode ter sido a favor dos direitos dos trouxas, embora não se saiba se ele tenha feito algo em favor da causa. * J. K. Rowling disse que o nome de Lockhart foi tirado de uma igreja na Escócia. * No jogo Harry Potter e a Cãmara Secreta, quase toda a sala está coberta de retratos de si, como no livro, mas no jogo isto é muito mais evidente. * A cor favorita de Lockhart é lilás. * A personalidade de Lockhart é semelhante à de Zapp Brannigan, de Futurama," assim como sua boa aparência, reputação fraudulenta, e auto-obsessão quase patológica, além do fato de ambos não terem noção do quanto são odiados pelos outros personagens. * O desaparecimento misterioso de Lockhart por algumas semanas no início de sua carreira pode ter sido uma referência ao episódio da vida real na carreira de . Aparições * * * * * * * * * * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * * Lockhart é um personagem no "Pacote de Personagens para Download" de . Seu personagem é chamado "Lockhart (Camisa de Força)", onde ele usa a camisa de força do St. Mungus. * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter Trading Card Game * Pottermore * LEGO Harry Potter Links externos *Informações extras sobre Lockhart de J.K. Rowling (em inglês) Notas e referências en:Gilderoy Lockhart es:Gilderoy Lockhart fi:Gilderoy Lockhart fr:Gilderoy Lockhart nl:Gladianus Smalhart pl:Gilderoy Lockhart Categoria:Sexo masculino Categoria:Mestiços (sangue) Categoria:Corvinais Categoria:Membros do Clube de Duelos Categoria:Artigos em destaque da Harry Potter Wiki Categoria:Apanhadores Categoria:Artistas Categoria:Autores Categoria:Família Lockhart Categoria:Bruxos Categoria:Indivíduos britânicos Categoria:Destinatários da Ordem de Merlin Categoria:Professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts Categoria:Participantes da conspiração para abrir a Câmara Secreta